


You're just trying to piss me off

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: Prompt: Bemily where Beca is yeling at the Bella's (jokingly or out of frustration) and Emily picks Beca up fireman style and Beca is still yelling at the Bella's while Emily is walking away from them. The Bella's can't keep a straight face while all of that is happeningcourtesy of http://kxndrick-snxw.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	You're just trying to piss me off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my reposts will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have

“Dude, who the **fuck** keeps sending me nudes via air drop?! I’m fucking busy up here!” Beca’s voice bellowed down the staircase in the Bellas house - the rest of the Bellas, including Aubrey surprisingly, laughing in hysterics.  
  
“I told you I’d be the one who got her to crack.” Stacie smirked, pressing the lock button on her phone before reclining on the couch in pride.  
  
It had been Amy’s idea to mess with the DJ while she was busy working on their set for The Worlds. She needed a distraction with how stressed she had been between the internship, college work and trying to balance everything else. It was Amy’s slightly misguided way of being the best friend she could be. Beca would appreciate it when she realised they had sent her nudes out of love.  
  
“You don’t like my nudes, Beca! Aubrey said I looked sexy in them!” Stacie continued, trying to stop herself from laughing at how red her girlfriend had become under the attention of all the other Bellas. The blonde still wasn’t used to how open Stacie was with things Aubrey considered intimate.  
  
“You’re sending my girlfriend nudes?” Emily asked in confusion, having just come home from class to all the Bellas huddled around her best friend, nearly doubled over in hysterics.  
  
“Not my actual nudes, just some we found on the internet. We’re messing with her. It’s pretty fun.” Stacie reassured, “Beca wouldn’t be able to handle my nudes anyway.” She shrugged with confidence before sending another nude to Beca’s laptop.  
  
Emily couldn’t help the amused smile that was spreading across her lips. She did appreciate the strange ways in which The Bellas tried to help her girlfriend. She had struggled herself to get Beca to wind down these last few weeks. She understood it was her foot in the door for her future but it was hard watching Beca burn herself out day in and day out.  
  
“No Stacie I don’t want your damn nudes!” Beca growled as she trudged down the stairs; her feet pounding so hard Emily could envision her stomping through them - the image causing her to laugh a little. She had to force herself to stop when she saw her clearly frustrated girlfriend turning the corner. How anyone could take an angry Beca Mitchell seriously astounded Emily. She just looked like a riled up puppy. And who thought puppies were scary? Definitely not her.  
  
“Babe, calm down.” Emily tried, but she couldn’t help the laugh that spilled out of her lips. The sound only frustrating Beca more.  
  
“You aren’t even… it’s not funny, Emily!” Beca grumbled, everyone taken by surprise when the small girl stomped her foot. Fully completing the brat act.  
  
“Did she really just stomp her foot…?” Chloe’s voice rung out, the question causing everyone to burst into a fresh set of giggles.  
  
“Guys…guys…” Amy breathed out between laughs, trying to calm herself. “We should let her speak. I think if she stomps again she’ll go through the floor.”  
  
Despite the fresh wave of laughter from her friends, Beca (who was now openly glaring at Emily for laughing with the rest instead of defending her) tried to speak again. “Dudes! It’s not funny! You’re seriously fucking with me here! What’s up with you all?! I’m up there working endlessly on this Worlds shit for all of you and all you can do is piss me off!” She grumbled.  
  
“I’m not doing shit for you guys again.” Beca huffed, ready to launch into the next wave of her yelling - the words cut off as Emily moved in front of her, swiftly lifted her into a fireman’s carry. “Emily! Put me down! I’m not done yet!” She huffed, her brow furrowing in annoyance as she watched their friends try to remain tight lipped and straight faced.  
  
“Nap time, Little Miss Grumpy.” Emily teased, the relative silence in the room meaning everyone heard the playful nickname she reserved for moments like these.  
  
It was Amy who broke the silence first. Her booming laugh setting the rest of the girls off. Again.  
  
“Lil— lil— Little Miss Grumpy!” The Australian boomed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth now Beca was sending a death glare her way. The brunette was going to try and mess with her later but she would be prepared.  
  
“I’m done with all of you!” Beca huffed; resigning from kicking off incase she hurt the girl carrying her. “Especially you Amy! Watch your back!” She growled as Emily carried her from the living room to her room upstairs.  
  
“Don’t worry, I know plenty of ways to make you less grumpy.” Emily hummed, putting Beca on her bed carefully. “And they all involve real life nudes. The Emily Junk variety.” She finished, closing the bedroom door over - the roar of laughter from The Bellas loud enough to be heard through the door.  
  
Not that Beca cared anymore. All she cared about was Emily’s way to destress her.


End file.
